Tir Daor
Summary Tir Daor, the City of Slaves, (more rarely, Waeling City) is a nominally independent city-state based on the processing and trading of enslaved peoples. It acts as a collection point for captives from throughout southern Pintara, as well as for those from across the eastern seas. Tir Daor is a place of despair. Few who enter as slaves ever see freedom again, for the Custos, or "Keepers" are skilled at their evil craft. The city is as dark as its reputation. With squat buildings, few windows and high walls, much of it remains in shadow all day long. Everything in Tir Daor is designed to be disorienting to new arrivals, to discourage escape. Buildings and alleyways are unmarked. Many have choke points and dead ends. There are few open areas for large groups to organize. And those few open spaces have watchtowers manned by guards at all times. The city has a concentric ring of walls, well as a dry moat filled with refuse and tons of volcanic glass shards. Guard changes and numbers appear erratic. But they are a part of a secret schedule made to thwart any large scale slave uprising. History Founding Tir Daor is founded on the site of an ancient clerical capitol (whose descendants are now the Asketes). The Pintari empire destroyed much of the state, absorbing it into their borders. The remaining clerics were trapped with their mercenaries, and refugees in the city. Using their power, the Pintari blocked all routes of escape. The Bloody Seven The mages imposed a vile bargain on the besieged: For every woman and child spared, a head. For every man, two. If this vow was honored, at the end of the week, the mages would give the survivors the city. The capitol turned into a bloodbath, as mercenaries fought to take two heads each to save their lives. Some clerics held their own. And at the end of seven days, the survivors opened their gates and made peace. Present Day The survivors were a changed people. The clerics and mercenaries were bound in blood. And, turning to darker gods, became The Custos and Hyra, the rulers of modern Tir Daor. Society Tir Daor is a deeply stratified society. There are only three positions one can hold within the Daoir: "Custos," the ruling class; "Hyra" the mercenary class; and "Daor", the slave class. The Custos Custos are the hereditary rulers of Tir Daor. Though few in number, they wield incredible power--both temporal and divine. The Custos (Keepers) are the former priests of a fallen faith. Most now worship Galdenar, and other darker gods. They use their powers to intimidate the mercenaries and terrorize the slaves. In every Custos home there is a shrine. In it lies 1-10 ancient skulls plated in precious metals and gems. They are allegedly thef heads of those sacrificed in order for the original family members to survive. These skulls are focal points of power and authority. Custos only marry among themselves, sometimes between close relatives. Over the centuries this is has led to several families suffering from madness and other diseases. Children Healthy Custos children, especially girls, are prized. The children have a personal bodyguard as well as slave servants. Any injury or illness suffered by the child is considered the fault of the servants (who are severely punished.) Adults Adult Custos have no rights until marriage. All marriages are arranged, involving intricate exchanges of monies, slaves, and favors. Families are ruled by the most powerful cleric--usually the eldest woman. Aging and Death Despite numerous illnesses, the Custos can live long lives, often using dark sacrifices to extend their years. Younger Custos occasionally expedite their elders' departure into death. Funerary rites are grand affairs involving expensive tomb-building, burial of treasure and slaves along with the corpse of the great Custos. Treatment of Captives Preparation All captives are shorn of all facial hair, including the eyebrows. Hair at the back of the head may remain. Captives are "nicked" as well. This usually involves the cutting off of an ear lobe. Especially resistant captives may lose the ear entirely. Slaves are then painted with a white paste from head to shoulders; ostensibly to ward off the sun and infection (the real effect is to prep the skin for geas-tattoos). They are outfitted with simple leather tunics with wrist irons sewn in at the waist. A large iron ring is sewn into the back of the garment as well. Exceptionally strong or resistant captives are outfitted with leg irons, or heavy weights attached to their tunic rings. Assessing The captives, once painted and dressed, are led in front of Custos who assess them for intellect or skills, stamina, fighting ability, and beauty. A braided cord is attached to the back ring, marking the captive for his skills and grade. The exact meaning of the braid is kept a secret. But a white cord is thought to denote beauty; a red cord, fighting prowess; a green cord, intellect; a gray cord, stamina. Holding The captives are generally held below ground, with the captive's arm or the back ring linked to a holding post. Conditions are brutal. Many do not survive the holding pens. Market The Market Arena is brightest, most heavily decorated building in the city. It is a circular open air hall, covered by a giant concrete dome. In the dome there are wooden balconies all the way up to the rafters. There buyers look down on prospective purchases and bid. The building is plastered white, and adorned with gilt sculpture. The air is heavily perfumed with incense, to cover the smell of the captives. Mage lords and their retinues sit in the rafters eating fruit and smoked meats, often drinking heavily, selecting among the chattel. Servants run up and down ladders and ropes, delivering food and returning bids. Final Binding The Custos speak a secret language around their captives. They never look at slaves in the eye--and Daor are severely punished if they attempt to make eye contact with a master. The Custos also make an effort to disguise their appearance, to further confuse a prospective escapee. Category:Cultures Location Tir Daor is found on the eastern border of the Mageocracy of Pintara. Estimated Numbers The number of the Custos is relatively static, standing around 500 persons. The Hyra mercenaries number another 4,500. Slaves can be as few as 5,000 up to 200,000. Their numbers fluctuate with the season. Known Towns Tir Daoir is a city-state unto itself. There are no outying villages. Allies Tir Daoir has few friends other than the Pintari mages. Pirates and slavers are nominal allies (loyal to the extent the Custos will pay them). The Asketes also provide religious services to the slaves of Tir Daoir. Foes Free nations throughout Cetemar despise the Daoir. There are bounties placed upon the ruling families. Characters Category:Cultures